


玩家x鹰角

by Winter_Dumplings



Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dumplings/pseuds/Winter_Dumplings
Summary: 我太生气了因为鹰角不出活动长草期太长还有各种骚操作让我窒息我要写玩家x鹰角发泄愤怒
Relationships: 玩家x鹰角
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

重氪玩家  
“呵，限定和非限定混一个池子吗……”  
看似无意的手掌覆在因发情而红肿起来的腺体上，重氪玩家满意地审视着怀中鹰角咬紧下唇的隐忍模样，说话间，重氪玩家又坏心眼地加重了信息素的释放。  
“你应该知道吧，无论分不分池子，我都是会抽到满潜的。”  
重氪玩家的手像安抚一只小猫一样轻柔的抚摸着，鹰角却止不住的颤抖起来。  
“所以……你这次倒是方便我了。”  
怀中鹰角双腿赤裸着，两腿间隐约可见淫靡的水光，空气中专属于Omega的味道更甜蜜了，重氪玩家抬起他的下巴，嘴角勾起一抹冷笑:“不过，上次取消碎石上限的账可没这么容易就算清。”  
重氪玩家说着，狠狠将鹰角扣在怀里，转头就咬上了那块散发着甜腻香气的皮肤。  
“你应该好好看看，到底是谁，最肯为你花钱。”

中微氪玩家  
“所以，不肯分池子了吗？”  
中氪玩家狠狠地扔下手中岁红霞皮肤的资料，眉宇间是掩饰不住的暴怒，“我从未想到有一天你也会开始装死。”  
中氪玩家的大手掐住鹰角的腰，分开他的腿，更凶狠地进攻起来，身下的鹰角不着寸缕，胸膛布满了青紫色的爱痕，暴怒时alpha的信息素让鹰角根本没有反抗的能力。  
中氪玩家一反往日的温柔，近乎泄欲似的压在鹰角身上，鹰角微张着嘴却说不出一句完整的话。  
“你以为我不知道你在想什么吗，暗改概率这种下作手段我见得多了！”中氪玩家死死掐住鹰角的下巴，眼神中盈满了悲愤，“鹰角，你何时变得和叠纸天梯一般了？”  
“不……我没……”  
鹰角企图解释些什么，却被中氪玩家更凶猛的攻势噎了回去，从唇齿间流露出来的只有痛苦的呜咽与呻吟。

零氪玩家  
“啧啧啧，可怜的。”  
零氪玩家双手抱在胸前，摇摇头看着床上被蹂躏到不成样子的鹰角，大发慈悲地伸出手替他穿上了衣服。  
“其实，分不分池子，我倒是无所谓的。”  
零氪玩家的目光停留在鹰角的脸上，还处在发情期的Omega目光涣散，嘴唇颜色异常红艳，看的零氪玩家有些入迷。  
零氪玩家捧着鹰角的脸庞，伸出手指无意的拨弄着两片嘴唇，见鹰角没什么反应，索性解开了裤子。  
“他们还真是粗暴啊。”  
零氪玩家没费什么力气就将分身捅进男人的嘴里，脸上露出了有些残忍的笑容。  
“不过新干员我挺喜欢的，我的要求不多，年和阿，总要给我一个吧？”


	2. 在吗鹰角新图有吗

鹰角胆怯地看了一眼端坐在他面前的玩家，男人的脸上带着歪池没出货的愠色，鹰角垂下头，小心翼翼地向前一步，将手中的资料双手递给玩家:“这是……新活动的预告，”鹰角艰难地咽了咽口水，alpha霸道的气息让他几乎站不住脚，他颤巍巍的继续说道，“送、送了十连，会出货的……”  
玩家从鼻子里发出一声冷哼，紧皱的眉头因为鹰角用来讨好的十连而微微松了松，他接过了写的满满的资料，仔仔细细的看了起来。  
不大的屋子突然就安静了下来，对于鹰角来说，那几乎是度秒如年的几分钟，他揪着衣角，小心地打量着男人的神色，却意外的看见玩家不怒反笑。  
“这次活动，你，知道我砸了多少钱吗？”玩家轻轻弹了弹手中薄薄的几张纸，“我歪了四个六星，斯卡蒂满潜了，虽然这样，但我不怪你，怪只怪，我自己太黑。”  
玩家的脸上带着意味不明的笑容，鹰角的脸色却越来越白，alpha的信息素里充满了危险的味道，鹰角踉跄地后退一步，颤抖着捂住了自己的口鼻，面前的玩家在愤怒，无法抑制的愤怒。  
“但是我没想到，这就是你给我氪金的回馈！”玩家站了起来，将手中的几张纸狠狠摔在了鹰角的脸上。  
“一个十连就想打发我？”玩家上前一步，伸手抓住了鹰角的衣领，有些粗暴地扯开了他的衣衫，雪白的胸膛上布满了还未消散的爱痕，男人双腿发颤，几乎整个人都倒在了玩家的怀里。  
“紧张刺激的签到活动？就这？就这？”玩家看着鹰角眼角潮红，一副几乎要哭出来的模样，伸手揉捏着男人手感颇好的臀部，“新图呢，我问你，新图在哪里？”  
鹰角大喘着气，可呼吸间也只能闻到男人侵略性的信息素味道，反而更加腿软。  
“新图，新图……”鹰角想要解释，玩家却不给他机会，伸手就探进了鹰角的裤子里，果不其然，手指触及之处已经一片湿润，玩家无法控制的硬了起来，低声咒骂了一句:“骚货。”  
“不、不是……”  
“不是什么？”玩家扣着鹰角的腰，手指玩弄着鹰角的下身，“新图是不是被你吃了？吃进这里了吗？”  
玩家说着，手指就毫不费力的探了进去，鹰角发出一声急喘，连忙咬住了手背，将呜咽与呻吟都吞回肚子里。  
玩家看他这幅模样觉得好笑，手指在潮湿温热的洞内抠挖着，低下头咬着鹰角泛红的耳朵，说道:“今天晚上，我要你，把新图给我吐出来。”


	3. 活动竟然还推迟？就这？

“小嘴真热乎。”  
男人捏着鹰角的下巴，口水都流到手上也不在意，依旧用力操着这张湿漉漉的嘴巴，肉棒深深地插进鹰角的喉咙里，温热紧致的小洞让男人舒爽无比。  
鹰角呜咽着说不出话，过于粗大的阴茎在嘴里抽插，他只能尽力张大了嘴巴，柔软的舌头谄媚地讨好这根肉棒，可生理泪水还是顺着鼓起来的脸颊流了下来。  
“这么好的小嘴儿，怎么就吐不出一张新图呢？”  
男人有些咬牙切齿的质问道，下身抽插得更快更深，鹰角那两片薄薄的嘴唇被操得又红又肿，他感觉有些呼吸困难，喘息之间都是男人浓重的雄性气息。  
鹰角上身还穿着白衬衣，下身却已经赤裸，阴茎不知羞耻的抬起了头。  
男人见状将阴茎抽了出来，抓着鹰角的头发被迫他抬起头，小嘴被他玩弄得几乎合不拢，可怜兮兮的微张着淌下口水。  
“可真有你的，紧张刺激的签到活动之后就又是长草，好不容易等来一个活动居然还延迟？”  
鹰角害怕地颤栗起来，他用力摇头说道:“不是的，听我解释……”  
“还解释什么？”  
男人猛地将鹰角掀翻在床上，紧接着巴掌就如同雨点一样噼里啪啦地拍在了鹰角雪白丰腴的屁股上。  
“啊，好痛……”  
鹰角抓紧了床单，趴在男人的膝盖上哭得几乎喘不上气来，可是男人依旧不解气，一下又一下的打着鹰角的屁股，很快就泛红了。  
“求您，不要……呜……”  
男人冷冷的哼了一声，看着鹰角两腿间已经流出了淫水，冷笑道:“真他妈是个骚货，打你屁股都这么兴奋？”  
“不是的，不是的……”鹰角无力的反驳着，可下一秒男人的手指就毫不费力地插进了后穴中。  
“哈…不要…”  
两根手指在后穴里抽插，淫水流的越来越多，鹰角喘息地越来越厉害，很快就扬起脖子发出一声畅快的呻吟，他射了。  
男人看着自己裤子上的白色液体，又用力抽了一下鹰角的屁股。  
“手指插你也能射，呵，骚货，谁让你射了，给我舔干净。”  
“是……”  
鹰角喘着气，跪趴在床上，乖巧的伸出粉嫩的舌头一点点把精液舔干净了。  
“对不起……”  
鹰角把裤子舔得湿了一片，翘着还泛红的屁股一点一点舔着男人的裤子，过了半晌，他抬起头露出一个浅浅的笑，对男人说道:“都，都舔干净了。”  
“真是欠操！”  
男人有些凶狠的把鹰角推倒在床上，一只手抓住他的脚踝直接就压了上去，坚硬的肉棒毫不留情地插进了高潮过后柔软湿润的后穴。  
“啊——太大了，不，不行的……”  
鹰角完全没有意料到会这样，他抽噎着，男人却丝毫不在意他的感受，用力地操弄着他的后穴。  
“不行？都湿成什么样了，还说不行？”  
“求求您……慢一点，呜呜呜……”  
鹰角无力的抓着男人的手臂，红肿着眼睛哭求着，男人的大手揉捏着鹰角的乳头，双重刺激让鹰角几乎说不出话来。  
“求我？应该叫我什么？你是不是已经忘记了？”  
鹰角摇了摇头，额头布满了汗珠，咬着下唇小声叫了句:“爸，爸爸……求您……啊——”  
男人操得更凶狠，啪啪的声音听的一清二楚。  
“大点声，我听不见！”男人咬着鹰角已经挺立肿大的乳头说道。  
“爸爸！求您饶了我吧……呜呜呜……”  
鹰角感觉自己被操得几乎失去理智，只能张着嘴一遍一遍的叫着爸爸讨好压在他身上的男人，却不知他越叫男人越兴奋。  
“危机合约2.0能不能有？新地图能不能有？”男人掐着鹰角的胯部，那里明天一定会留下青紫色的痕迹，男人的下身继续以不可思议的频率操弄着鹰角的后穴。  
“有……都会有的，爸爸，好爸爸……您操死我了，哈啊……”  
鹰角又想射了，可男人一把握住了他的阴茎不让他射。  
“爸爸，求您让我射吧……爸爸呜呜呜……”  
鹰角哭喊得嗓子都要哑了，男人却不领情:“呵，我都还没射，你急什么！”  
不知道过了多久，鹰角感觉自己浑身的力气都被抽空了，男人终于送了手，与此同时一股精液也射进了他的后穴之中。  
男人将鹰角射出的液体抹在了鹰角的乳头和嘴唇之上，满意地欣赏着鹰角被蹂躏过后的样子。  
“记住你说的话，新图和危机合约，我全都要！”


End file.
